Innocence
by Leife
Summary: Her innocence is what attracted me first. What gets me off the most is the way her eyes get big at the mere mention of sin or something morally wrong. Her body betrays her innocence in every way. - Lemon - Z&D - Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Her innocence is what attracted me first. What gets me off the most is the way her eyes get big at the mere mention of sin or something morally wrong. Her body betrays her innocence in every way. Her lips are full and pouty and are soft pink in color. I love it when her tongue darts out to moisten them and they glisten and shine; they end up being so kissable.

When I saw her last she had very short hair. The length barely came to her shoulders. Now her hair is once again long and beautiful. Sometimes we stand by the water, where the boats come to ferry people across the large moat to the castle, and I purposely have her stand with her back to the wind so that I can see those long strands billow about her face. I'm always catching myself smelling her hair when we embrace; a guilty pleasure.

My angel is so short, but she is strangely well built. Her legs are long and slender, her waist soft, but firm. She has the smallest hands I have ever seen. If I hold up my hand against hers I know I could fold the tops of my fingers over hers easily.

My love for her feels dirty, where her love for me feels so pure, so child-like. I admit that I have guilty thoughts for her, but I can't help the way I think. That damn jumpsuit teased me perpetually throughout our travels together. It hugged each and every curse, of which I still know nothing about.

She has denied nearly all of my most primal needs. When we embrace and my hands _accidently _move to undress her, she quickly pushes herself away from me and scolds me for trying to take advantage of her, of her innocence. I should be angry, I should be furious for pity's sake, considering I risked everything and nearly two years of my life to come back to her, but I do not. Although she tells me no, that we have to wait, there is lust in her eyes.

The first time I saw it I didn't believe what I was seeing. I put it behind me, believing that it was only wishful thinking. A plan formulated in my mind when I caught the look for a second and third time. My innocent little angel could not hide from her frustrations forever. No human being could. All I have to do is wait…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here ya go! I never really liked the fanfics that portray Zidane and Dagger doing it as soon as he comes back from the Iifa Tree. I mean, those are really sweet and all, but I could definetly see Dagger as still being pretty much naive and innocent towards anything sexual. Zidane, on the other hand, probably would pop like a bubble if he didn't get laid soon! However, not every person is immune to the primal needs that possess human beings.

I shall continue this soon! :D Hope ya likey. :3

~Leife


	2. Chapter 2

The clock strikes twelve and I'm laying flat on my back, wide awake and staring. We don't always sleep in the same bed. Actually, now that I think about it, we only sleep together when there's a thunderstorm or she has a nightmare and comes running into my bedroom, tears streaming down her face. Moments like those are what make life worth living; for me at least. Thunderstorms and nightmares are the only two ways that I can ever get physically close to her, which is exactly why I'm wide awake.

I have no window in my room, but I can imagine the flashes of lightning and I can hear the rumbles and roars of thunder. Smiling only to myself, I know that waiting will finally pay off.

As if on cue, my door creaks open and light from the hallway candles flood my room. She doesn't even bother to close the door behind her, she's that scared. I don't even have time to move over and give her room. By the time I manage to half-way sit up she's already on top of me, warm tears wetting my bare chest.

Here she is; my angel. Her petite body covers me like a small blanket and her raven hair billows about us. I feel a pang in my heart. Seeing her like this tears me up inside. I feel horrible because I don't always know what to do or say, other than tell her that everything will be alright.

Eventually, I hear the sound of armor clanking down the hallway. The sound is getting closer and stops just outside of my door, probably one of the guards on patrol. He hesitates outside of my door, unsure whether or not to announce himself. I'm guessing that he believes me to be asleep, but everyone knows that I never leave my door open, even during the day. I think I'll save him the trouble of presuming.

"Go ahead and close the door please. I must have forgotten, sorry."

"Not at all, sir, allow me." He sounds relieved and closes the door without looking into my bedroom. Smart guard.

I turn my attention back to the woman curled up against me. All I can do is run my fingers through her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Her quiet sobs shake her entire body, forcing me to wrap my arms around her and hold her as still as I can. Time seems to fly by as the clock strikes one and than two. Finally, I can feel her relax.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles against my chest. Her speech is slightly muffled and she sounds so tired.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know that thunderstorms can be scary, especially the ones around here. I mean, all the rain goes to Burmecia, but we seem to get all the thunder and lightning, right?" I smile, despite the fact that she isn't looking up at me.

She giggles earnestly, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night. Were you sleeping?"

"Naw, I couldn't sleep. The funny thing is that I was thinking about you when you came in. Kind of a dream come true."

She giggles again and now I'm laughing as well. Her laughter is infectious, damn it all.

This is a perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Dagger, honey, I need to talk to you about something," I say gently, but seriously.

I can feel her nestle against me, her lips deliciously pressed against my skin.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

If only she knew the agony she causes me when her mouth moves against my skin.

Clearing my throat, I venture to say, "You know that I've been back for almost two years, right?"

She doesn't say anything, but nods her head in reply.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I mean, why would I have come back and survived all that time if I didn't care for you?"

This all feels so wrong and not at all like me. Its time to cut the bullshit, Ziddy boy.

"Damn it, Dagger. What I'm trying to say here is a guy has needs, physical needs, and they need to be met. I'm not trying to take advantage of you. Believe me, that is the last thing I want. I won't force you, but you have to understand how I feel. I've seen the same look in your eyes several times. You want me just as bad as I want you."

My heart feels like it's about ready to beat out of my chest. Being honest isn't easy, but pouring my heart out to the woman I love is damn near impossible.

She doesn't speak for several minutes. I actually think time might have stopped all together. Now I'm getting worried. Should I say something or just remain quiet and assume she fell asleep?

Suddenly, I feel her body shake beside me.

"Zidane," she begins shakily, "I understand how you feel, but now you need to understand how I feel," she whispers nervously.

"Tell me then."

"I have been raised a sheltered life. My mother and father, while they both were alive, always kept me away from men. I rarely ever saw other girls my own age. I know the necessities of having children, but I'm still so naïve to the whole concept. I don't even know what to do or how I should be. I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what you want. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough…" she trailed off.

It suddenly dawns on me that she isn't shaking from tears, she's shaking from fear.

The entire time that she denied me was because she believed she wasn't good enough for me? This whole situation is beginning to seem ridiculous to me now.

"Dagger, _you _think you're not good enough for _me? _How about you switch that statement around and you'll have the truth."

"That isn't true at all though."

"Please," I interrupt, "let me finish. Social status aside, I honestly don't think I'm good enough for you because you deserve someone who is stronger than me. I feel weak, Dagger. I can't kid myself anymore. I've wanted you since the moment I fell in love with you, from the beginning. I knew I was in love with you when I saw you in the castle, that night I 'kidnapped' you. I-"

Before I know what's happening, her lips press against mine and cut me off from my less-than-gallant speech. Our lips are locked in a heated passion. Unfortunately, I have to pull away after several moments. If I hadn't, I'd probably die from lack of oxygen. Heh, what a way to go, right?

"Dagger," I breathe heavily, but am once again cut off as she presses a finger against my lips.

"I've thought a lot about this, Zidane. True, I have been distant lately, but your words tonight have tipped the scale for me. I want you to show me what you want, Zidane. Show me."

There is still a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but I don't need to be persuaded any more. I hurriedly yank her night dress above her navel, revealing small, white panties trimmed with lace. The color of purity that cloaks my angel is about to be stained red with my lust.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Ha! Cliffhangers for the win! I hope you all like this chapter. The juicy part doesn't happen until chapter 3. Don't forget to review and tell me what you really think of my work. I appreciate all criticism as long as it is constructive and helps me to be a better writer. However, I worship all praise. ^_^

~Leife


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

_The heart has reasons that reason cannot know. -Pascal_

* * *

She unknowingly encourages me with every sound she makes. I can hear her breathing become labored and I'm assuming that she's finally coming to terms with herself. I'm just glad that she's finally accepted the way I feel. 'Bout time too.

Without looking at her, I gently lay my hand on top of her panties.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

She's silent for what seems like an eternity. I glance in her direction without moving my head and I can see her gripping the sheets, her knuckles gone white. Those beautiful, brown doe eyes of hers are shut, frowning slightly. She swallows deliberately and opens her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm ready."

I nod my head. "I promise I'll be gentle."

I turn my attention back to where my hand lies. My facial expression remains solemn, but I'm going wild on the inside. Without removing her panties, I gently begin massaging the area where her clitoris is. She gasps and her legs open a little wider, much to my delight.

While I'm rubbing her, I can't help but let my mind wander. One would think that someone like me, with a one-track mind and in the middle of stealing a queen's virginity, would at least be able to keep my thoughts sexually oriented. Strangely enough, I can't seem to grapple with the situation. Three years ago, she and I began our journey from Alexandria. Three years ago, I kidnapped this little princess, now a queen. I remember thinking to myself that our chance meeting was fate and I can safely say that I still have faith in fate. This all feels so wrong, my mind being muddled and all…

"Are you alright, Zidane?"

I feel like I'm waking up out of a dream. I must not have heard her at first because she looks as if she's repeated herself several times. She's half-way sitting up and her face is etched with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking…about us…"

I'm trailing off and I know it. I sound so damn weak right now, but as I look up at her I see her smiling and I realize that I never want to be without her. The blood in my veins feels as if it's boiling and my head feels dizzy. I catch her off-guard as I collapse into her arms. I feel foolish, but I wrap myself around her and begin to kiss her neck, her shoulders, and her face. Her arms constrict around my torso, her hands caressing the skin down my back. Shivers wrack my body and I want more. Without warning she grabs a handful of my hair and tugs, causing me to moan. Great… I think I startled her because she looks like she's stepped on a tack.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Am I doing this… right?" She looks so apprehensive. Does she know it's a turn-on?

"Yes," I breathe, "you are doing just fine." I'm barely able to get the words out as my lips press against hers. Losing myself never felt so good.

We kiss and we kiss and we kiss for what seems like hours. I can't get enough of her sweet taste. She still feels so foreign, despite all the stolen kisses and embraces over the years. I can tell that she is relaxed. If I don't make my move now I may not get another chance.

I grimace inwardly as I tug off her nightgown. Her cheeks are tinted pink and she subconsciously puts her arms over her breasts in an endearing effort to conceal herself. I quickly tug my trousers off and throw them to the floor. Her eyes are locked on my manhood and I can tell that she's never seen one before. I just hope that she isn't afraid of me.

"Don't be afraid, just trust me," I whisper as I slip her panties off, throwing them on top of my discarded clothing.

So many thoughts are running through my head as I position myself at her entrance. I can tell that she's still nervous because her eyes are darting around and she hasn't smiled since I stopped kissing her. Resting my forearms on either side of her body, I lean down so that my bare chest is directly on top of her bare chest, my skin on her skin; a delicious, irresistible friction.

She cries out as I enter her quickly and abruptly, breaking her maidenhead. Her nails rake the skin on my back and her face is twisted in pain. I stop and kiss away her salty tears. After a few moments I continue to thrust, slowly at first. Soon, her expression changes to pure elation. Her little moans and gasps give me the courage to thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, Zidane, please don't stop, don't stop," she begs me over and over and I can't help but grin down at her. I never imagined that she would feel so wonderful, so tight, and so precious. Every thrust makes my manhood ache with the need for release, but I force myself to hold on. I consider this to be a true test of my sexual prowess and I can't help but smile and I nearly laugh out loud. Call it divine intervention, but I manage to conceal the sick humor in my head by kissing my angel's lips.

She moans against my lips and bucks her hips into my thrusts, causing my manhood to connect with her in a way that makes her go wild in my arms. I've never seen her act this way; thrashing underneath me and clawing my skin. In the end I'll feel like a scratching post, but happily welcome the feeling.

"I'm getting close," I breathe heavily; sweat dripping coating my body in a light sheen. She holds on to me now and I can feel her suddenly tighten around my erection. She's screaming now and tearing my skin open and I can't hold back anymore. A wave of relief and pleasure churn my stomach while I spill my hot seed into her; I'm spent.

I pull out of her with the intent to roll away, but she captures my mouth in a weak, but heated kiss.

"I love you, Zidane."

"I love you too." My angel is no longer innocent. As if that statement couldn't be any more true, I can see a mixture of cum and a small amount of blood (from her maidenhead, of course) make a lazy trail out of her. I don't think she's noticed and I don't think I'll point it out to her. I'm just content with holding her against me and with the hope of never having to do her in my head again.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! Sorry for the long wait. I had a really hard time figuring out how I wanted to go about writing this chapter. I could have gone in a lot of different directions, but I decided to take a somewhat serious/dark humorous approach. I hope everyone enjoys reading this! :)

By the way, says that my story limit of 15 has been met in the document manager area. Any ideas on how I can expand the amount of space I'm given? Tips are appreciated. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"You attacked me."

And she sits there with a smile pasted on that beautiful face. I swear she's combed through the same lock of hair at least fifty times and she pretends she can't hear me; so fucking cute.

"You attacked me first."

Ah, how could I have forgotten? Of course, she's referring to the little 'incident' a few days ago when I lifted her dress up and grabbed her in a crowded conference room. Lucky for me, no one saw me do it, but she still threw a punch at me that I caught it with my face.

"True, but you deserved it. You're such a tease," I retort with a grin. I'm always grinning it seems, but I have good reason. Seems like every night I'm fighting for domination in the sheets. Building her confidence took a while, but I'm happy to say that she's coming along nicely and she's such a quick learner too, courtesy of myself; naturally.

"I am not a tease," she exclaims, no, almost shouts, at me indignantly. Her cheeks are tinted pink from light rouge and her brown eyes sparkle as a result of some very soft blue powder. I'll never understand women and their cosmetics, but damn can they wear the shit out of it and make it look good too.

"Don't make me come over there. I just might work you over."

She rises slowly to her feet and pulls off the ribbon holding her hair up. I can feel my mouth part slightly as her dark hair tumbles around her face and down her back.

"Promise?"

Hot... Damn.

I don't hold back as I quickly close the gap that separates my body from hers. My hands roam her body roughly, ripping at her white dress, but she's just as rough. She doesn't even try to protect me from her long nails, but that's alright with me. Rough foreplay always leads to rough sex, preferably.

Gods, she's getting so good at this. Whoops, forgot about one of my less-than-healthy habits of making bets with myself. Five gil says she can't pin you down this time, Ziddy boy.

Just one more knot… got it! I watch as her dress falls to her ankles in a pool of white fabric. Oh, damn. She's wearing those cute little panties that hug her ass so well. I should know all about them, considering I bought them for her in 'secret,' which is code for without Steiner's knowledge. I'm pretty damn sure his head would explode if he knew I was fucking the brains out of his queen without being married, but let's be fair; she initiates most of the grab ass in public.

Placing my hands on each cheek, I lift her up around my waist. Her legs wrap easily around my hips; we're pretty good at this, yo.

Just when I'm about to tug on her panties I realize that I still have my pants on, damn it all. Normally I wouldn't care, I'm pretty creative so I'm sure I could think of something to get them off, but damn! Being hard in a place that doesn't promote much 'expansion' is number six on the top ten worst experiences for men. (I'm thinking of writing a book.)

Fuck, it's getting hard to think while she kisses and nips my neck. Oh gods, she's grinding against me now. I can't take much more of this…

Without warning, or much thinking on my part, I practically throw her onto her bed and before she hits the sheets my pants are kicked across the room. Grinning, I jump on top of her and force my tongue into her mouth. All that's keeping me from railing her are my boxers and her panties; such a sin, am I right?

Whoa! Seriously, did she just flip me over? I'm lying on my back with her straddling me. Me, Zidane fucking Tribal! I saved the world and somehow this ninety pound woman manages to gain the upper hand and flip me?

Before I can even say anything, much less get the thumb out of my ass (figuratively, of course), she pulls my cock out of the slit in my boxers and slides her panties to the side so that the head is lightly pressed against her entrance. Stunning performance, my dear! I taught you well.

She holds a finger up to her lips signaling for me to be quiet and without so much as a few words she comes down on me hard. The only sound that can be heard is the slapping of her skin meeting mine and I can't seem to wipe this shit-eating grin off my face. She just rises up and down and I love it because the more she moves the more her breasts bounce up and down.

"Oh gods, this is perfect," she whimpers softly, making hot little faces every time her hips connect with mine.

Yo, Ziddy boy, forget you're bet already?

Oh yeah.

"Not tonight, baby," I say as I sit up, grabbing her hips in my hands, and standing up. I have to take a moment to position her correctly. Otherwise, she might slip out and getting a cock back in a snatch while standing up is nearly impossible, like, one of the most impossible things a man will ever do. (Seriously, that book? I could totally pull it off and become famous among men.)

"What are you doing," she asks, panting.

"I'm gonna win me some money," I reply and I can't help but laugh a little at the confused expression on her face as I carry her to the balcony doors. Good thing she's so light because I'm able to hold her up with one hand as I unlatch the doors. The night is dark, but filled with stars. She and I shiver as a chilly night breeze hits our skin, but I don't let it get to me. Instead, I start lifting her hips and thrusting them down on my erection. Fucking her with the possibility of someone seeing us is enough to make me explode right now, but I'm no two-pump-jump.

"Oh, gods!"

"Shh…" I caution her, smiling. "Someone will hear you!"

I'm beginning to feel that familiar sensation in my gut, you know, the one that I always get when I'm about to blow my load. I'm glad because she's suddenly a lot tighter on my dick now and her face is pressed against my neck and, oh shit… she's biting me _hard_.

Gritting my teeth, I feel as if I'm exploding and if you think about it I probably am. Once again, I'm totally spent. I can feel her go limp in my arms. My arms and legs are killing me, but I manage to carry her back to her bed. She rolls to the other side and pats the empty space next to her.

"That felt wonderful. I love you," she says as I settle down next to her, pulling the sheets around us.

"I love you too."

We share one more kiss before she turns and scoots back against me so that her back is pressed firmly against my chest. The room smells of sweat and sex, but I'm pretty damn satisfied. I wouldn't trade this little girl for anything, not even for all the innocence in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all the reviews! A special thanks to Metropolis Works, though. You made me want to continue with this story and explore Zidane's character a little bit more.

I wrote this while listening to My Dick by Mickey Avalon. Listen to the song because it really set the mood for this story. I always believed that Zidane was a pretty cocky guy, despite the fact that he could be incredibly sweet. I think that most of the time I portray Zidane as a perverted, yet romantic kind of monkey-man.

Hope everyone enjoys this piece. Don't forget to review!!! :)

~Leife


End file.
